


It’s Hard To Be With You But That Won’t Stop Me

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A doctor who reference, But it’s very brief so don’t worry if you don’t ship them, Counselor Troi (mentioned), Cuddles, Fluffy Ending, Gallifreyan Language (Doctor Who), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Troi/Beverly mention, Unresolved ending because I’m really fucking bad at endings, but again very brief so u don’t need any Doctor Who knowledge, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Picard decides to hide from his crew the fact that he’s dating Q, which obviously doesn’t work. Now he feels like the whole world’s against him. This boi obviously needs a tall order of cuddles.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It’s Hard To Be With You But That Won’t Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first QCard fic, f.t. Q’s Awkward-Concerned rambling, Picard being upset and a fuck lot of cuddling.

Picard sighed, resting his head on his palm.   
He’s just gotten into a into a fight with Guinan about his relationship with Q, which quickly became a shouting match.   
  


When he’d started dating Q, he’d decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew. This way, neither his relationship with his crew _or_ Q would be effected. He considered it a “win-win.”

First came the pestering from Counselor Troi about some kind of “large emotional barrier” that was causing him stress. Next, people started randomly seeing Q around the ship. Once, some minor ensign had even seen him and Q kissing! It was all too much.   
So, eventually?

He came clean.   
Troi and Beverly were very supportive, although the latter took a little persuasion from her girlfriend. Guinan, Worf, and Riker were angry and disgusted. But mostly... people were just confused. This was the first time ever known for a human and a Q to be together, after all. How would this impact the crew? How would it impact their captain? What would Starfleet think? More importantly, what would the **continuum** think?   
That very day, he had to talk more than one officer out of quitting from fear of what the continuum would do to them. He wasn’t sure of the answers to any of this, himsel-

A familiar snapping noise rang out through his quarters, drawing him out of his thoughts. He felt Q’s arms slide around him.

“Hello, dear.”

He shook Q off, and stood up to face him. As far as he could tell, Q seemed worried.

”Q, we can’t do this any more.”

”Do what? I can get my own quarters, I can become a member of the crew, I can-“

”Q, it’s not any of those things.” He tried as hard as he could not to smile at Q’s concerned rambling.

”Then what?”

”We can’t... we can’t do this relationship any more.”

”What am I doing? I promise, I can change whatever you want.”

”It’s not you.”

”Then what’s wrong?”

Picard felt Q squeeze him and only now realized that in the midst of this, Q had snapped them over to his bed. He once again shrugged out of Q’s embrace.

”My crew **hates** you, I just had my **third** fight with Guinan, I’m sure the continuum is going to punish us in some cruel and unusual way, I have a message from Starfleet command I’m too scared to open!! The whole world seems like it’s going against us, and I’m _tired_ of it!” He ended this outburst with a loud and angry sigh, before immediately realizing what he had just said. He fell back into Q’s embrace and started to cry. 

Q thought about saying something comforting, but eventually just settled for tracing the Gallifreyan symbol for “love” into Picard’s back over and over, until Picard eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudos (did you get my reference?)  
> I also write a bunch of other fic, mainly for Doctor Who but I’m thinking of making some more Qcard so keep ur eyes peeled!


End file.
